Gone Forever
by littleblackpiggy
Summary: Kagome comes back to discover her friends dead, InuYasha and Shippo missing. Without warning, Sesshomaru comes to kidnap her. How could this end well?


"I'll be back in a few days InuYasha! Oh, and keep an eye on things for me. I want to know everything when I get back." Kagome said as she waved InuYasha good-bye with a warm smile and stepped into the well, leaving Feudal Japan behind her. InuYasha turned his head. "Keh. What is a sweet sixteen anyway, some kinda candy?" He turned from the spot where Kagome had once stood and started to walk back to where the group was settled. To him, for some strange reason, she smelled particularly good that day... Not like a new shampoo or perfume because those kind of unnatural smells bothered his nose… It was more like the indescribable aroma of happiness, excitement; to put it into words it was the smell that the ground retains after it rains. Normally she smelled of budding cherry blossoms in the spring, whenever he saw them they reminded him of her. A gentle breeze came up and tousled his silver colored hair, still carrying Kagome's sent. He shook his head to try and clear his mind. "Damn this overactive nose!" He continued to walk towards the encampment when Shippo ran rapidly into him in a heightened state of panic. InuYasha's ears perked up. "What now Shippo?" He could sense his fear. The little kitsune looked up at him with tears running from his emerald eyes. "Miroku and Sango…" He sobbed as he grabbed onto InuYasha's pant leg. "They're not moving…" InuYasha narrowed his eyebrows in confusion and scooped Shippo into his arms as they ran toward the settlement. He stood in disbelief, staring at the two bodies that lay motionless on the ground. "Miroku! Sango!" InuYasha said as he placed Shippo down near Kirara. His amber eyes started to glaze over, as he gawked at his two allies. He leaned down and tried to listen for a heartbeat, a pulse, any sign of life. Sango coughed and opened an eye to see InuYasha with an ear to her chest. "What.. Do you think.. You're doing.." She said between breaths, too weak to slap him. InuYasha perked up. "Sango you're alive!" He replied anxiously. She nodded slowly and hoarsely said, "A snake came out of that bush and bit us.. Miroku stepped infront of me to stop it.. But it bit me anyway.. It might have been poisonous.." She looked over at Miroku who wasn't moving. Strenuously she crawled over dragging her body and paralyzed legs behind her as she felt the poison spreading. Softly she placed a hand up to his face, he was cold to the touch. Almost as cold as she felt inside from the sight of him lying there. "No..." She said as her eyes weld up with tears and she used her last remaining strength to put her arms around him. "You said you'd stay with me.. You promised." Her voice cracked. "Why does everyone I love have to die?" She whispered with her remaining breath as a tear trickled down her cheek. Sango collapsed ontop of him and lay there, pale and unmoving. "Sango..Why..." InuYasha whispered. Shippo tossed his head back and forth as his shoulders heaved up and down in a series of heavy sighs. "Are you going to leave me too, InuYasha?" The half-dog demon sniffed the air around him, searching for intimation as to who had caused their untimely end… There was another familiar sent being carried on the breeze that day, "Kikyo." InuYasha muttered as he thought to himself. "Does she have something to do with this?" "Come on Shippo," he shouted, "let's go." The fox child peered up with wide pleading eyes. "What happened to Kagome?" InuYasha was unable to speak. When Kagome returned, she would find two of her friends dead and the others missing. He shook his head. No, they would solve this before she came back, they had time, the whole weekend should be enough. "Don't worry, she's ok." InuYasha said as he picked up Shippo and placed him on his shoulder. "Now come on, we have to hurry."

A shimmering mist surrounded Kagome as she glided through the endless darkness back into her own realm. She climbed up and out of the well to survey her surroundings. "Ah, It's good to be home." She said enthusiastically. "Tonight's Hojo's surprise Sweet 16, I can't believe I get to throw it here! I'd better get ready…" she said ecstatically. Kagome rolled up her sleeves as she set out her confectionery ingredients. "Let's see… Flour, check. Sugar, check. Frosting, got it. Recipe? Eh, I'll improvise, how hard can it be?" After hanging the streamers and blowing up the balloons, the guests started to arrive. The oven's buzzer went off as two of Kagome's friends walked through the door. One of them glanced over at the other and whispered, "Something smells like it's burning." Kagome turned her head in alarm, there was smoke protruding from underneath the kitchen door. "The cake!" Kagome screeched as she flew open the door and opened the oven. Smoke filled the room as she reached for any available oven mitts to remove the burning cake. "Ahh! It's hot!" Kagome yelled as she took it out quickly and placed it onto of the stove to cool. She sighed heavily and opened a window to clear out the smoke. Maybe I should just buy a cake or something.

After the party was over and presents were exchanged, Kagome was left to clean up the mess. She tore down the streamers and picked up the cups that were lying on the wooden floor. "That could stain you know!" Kagome shouted, though no one was there to hear her. She wobbled into the kitchen and dumped the leftovers into the trashcan. "Man, I'm beat." She yawned. Suddenly she noticed the burnt cake still sitting on the stove. She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should bring it back to InuYasha, I mean how bad could it be? I know I'm not supposed to go back until Monday… But wouldn't it be cool if I surprised them with a cake?" She nodded. "Alright then, it's decided." She wrapped up the cake and left a note for her family explaining her absence. A slight breeze lifted her hair as she stepped out of the back door towards the shrine. "Brr… It's getting chilly out here, I'd better get a coat." She mumbled to herself as she stepped back inside.

As the stars started to shine one by one through the purple hues of the evening sky, Sesshomaru was wandering through the woods. Suddenly, Tensega started to pulse rapidly. He glanced down at the sword on his side and placed a hand on the hilt. "Tensega.." He said unemotionally. Rin and Jaken appeared from the shadows as they ran up behind him. "Sesshomaru-samaa!" Rin said enthusiastically, "Why have we stopped?" He turned his head slightly and locked his light amber eyes with her dark chocolate colored ones. "Stay here. I'll come back for you." He said nonchalantly as he sped off into the distance, dodging branches and trees in his way. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled as he started to run after him. Rin stuck her leg out, sending Jaken tumbling to the ground. She sat there beside him. "Sorry, but Sesshomaru-sama said to say here, so we'll stay here." Jaken started to rub the newly formed bump protruding from his forehead. "Next time you know, you could just tell me." Shesshomaru knew he had arrived at the right destination when the sword stopped its pulsation and was silent. He spotted two bodies lying motionless on the ground, one on top of the other. It was a man dressed in religious robes; the other seemed to be a demon slayer. His half-deamon brother's sent was present through out the clearing. Sesshomaru unsheathed the life-giving sword and held it out in front of him, facing Miroku and Sango.

Kagome had arrived on the other side of the well. "InuYasha!" She yelled, as Sesshomaru turned his head towards the sound, "I'm back early." A burnt cake came rolling over the edge and a girl followed dressed in clothes that weren't familiar to the Feudal Era. Although, Sesshomaru did recognize her sent, the smell of cherry blossoms. This was the woman who his half-breed brother was always traveling around with. Kagome took a step forward and jolted to a stop as she took a second to fully process the sight that lay before her. Miroku and Sango were lying stiffly on the ground, and InuYasha's demon brother was standing over them holding a sword that reflected the light of the moon. Her eyes widened in terror, filling to the brim with tears. "Sango! Miroku!" She screamed as she ran to them, thinking the worst and hoping for the best, she placed a hand on Miroku's face. "He's so cold…" she said in horror, "What have you done to them?" She whimpered as she stood to face Sesshomaru. "You cold-hearted demon! Where's Inu-Yasha?!" She sobbed as she started to pound frantically on his chest. Sesshomaru was utterly confused, here he was trying to save her friends and she acted as if he was the one who had killed them. He would never fully understand such pitiful creatures, humans. Sesshomaru sheathed the sword and grabbed her by the wrist before she could hit him again. On the other hand, these humans, with their short life-spans were able to reach such emotions, such intensity that he would never know. Never before had he cried in his life, even after his father's death. Sometimes he wondered if he was capable of feeling any emotion at all. She glanced up at him and a tear silently trickled down her rosy cheek. "You monster." She whispered as she tried to pull her hand away. For some reason Sesshomaru couldn't let go.

There was just something irresistible about this girl, it could have been the fact that she was able to bare emotions that he had never felt before. Possibly it was the fact that she smelled so good for a human. Most of the people in that time smelt of something rotten, unforgiving, although, she smelt warm and inviting. He began to understand why his brother had come to love her, and he was tempted to throw everything away, for her. Sesshomaru didn't know why his heart was pounding so rapidly, he didn't feel this way around Rin. Was this the feeling, called love? He tilted his head slightly and leaned in to press his lips against hers. At first she restrained, as many thoughts flooded through out her mind. "He killed Miroku, he killed Sango, and now he has the nerve to kiss me? InuYasha never kissed me… InuYasha, where are you, why aren't you in his place?"

It was almost pitch black in the woods now, evening had set in. Even with his keen eyesight InuYasha wasn't able to see anyone in the forest for miles. Kikyo's smell was starting to dissipate. "Damn. She's gone." InuYasha whispered into the emptiness that surrounded him, while Shippo slept soundly in his arms. The half-dog demon's ears twitched as he recognized the familiar scent of cherry blossoms from behind. "Kagome?" he questioned himself. "She can't be back already…" filled with apprehension, he started to sprint through the shadowy woods, thorn bushes tugging on his pant legs as he ran. "Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he envisioned her terrorized face when she saw her friends lying dead. He was nearing the encampment as Shippo awoke to his voice. The kitsune rubbed his half-lidded eyes and yawned, "Kagome's back?"

Unknown to InuYasha, she had heard his voice as well. In one sharp movement she pulled away from Sesshomaru. "Get your hands off me…" she urged. "Is this what you want?" he asked unemotionally, pulling out the pulsating sword. "Now he's going to kill me too!" she gasped. Kagome's heart beat rapidly as she put her hands out protectively in front of her and crouched down, unaware of what would happen next. In two effortless swipes of the Tensega, Sesshomaru had revived both of the bodies that only seconds ago seemed lost forever. Miroku was the first to take in a breath, then Sango. Their chests rose up and down gradually in unison. Kagome slowly lowered her arms. "You… Brought them back?" She inquired in a state of disbelief and confusion. Miroku opened his eyes slowly. "San..go." He whispered as he saw her lying across his stomach. He smiled as gently put his arms around her, placing one hand unconsciously on top of her bottom. But she didn't care, because he was alive again, they both were. Besides, what was the harm in letting him do it just once in a while? Kagome's eyes started to sting with hot tears of joy. "You're both alive!" She shouted ecstatically as she flew herself onto them hugging them both tightly. Miroku sat up and placed a hand on her behind as well. "Lecher!" Sango and Kagome shouted together as they slapped him, sending him back to the ground. Sesshomaru stood silent, starring at the display of "friendship" that was portrayed in front of him.

InuYasha pushed the various branches out his way that blocked his view into the clearing. "Kagome!" InuYasha panted out of breath as he saw her sitting beside Miroku and Sango. His eyebrows lifted in surprise and relief as he noticed Sango and Miroku alive again. A huge smile spread across Shippo's face and tears ran freely from his eyes as he ran to them. "You're okay! I knew you'd be okay!" Kagome stood up slowly as she turned to face InuYasha, she smiled warmly and whispered "Inu.." but before she could finish her sentence, she was engulfed in Sesshomaru's arms. Within seconds she was lifted and being taken far away from her friends at a fast pace.

InuYasha put his hand out to the spot where she had once stood and questioned dejectedly, "Kagome?" Sango, Miroku and Shippo turned to see a tear streak irrevocably down his cheek. Quickly he wiped it away with his tattered sleeve and turned towards the woods hoping that no one had noticed. "What does my brother have to do with this?" he mumbled to himself.

Kagome watched as InuYasha grew minuscule, farther and farther away through the barricade of trees. "InuYasha!" She screamed as she tried to fight against Sesshomaru, but to no avail. They traveled for what felt like an eternity, to an unknown destination. Suddenly the silence was broken, "Why do you travel with that half-breed anyway?" Sesshomaru asked in an impassive voice. Kagome raised her hand and swiftly slapped him across the cheek. "Why should you care," she responded icily, "maybe… It's because I have feelings for him." Her tone of voice was withdrawn, as if she was in denial. "Feelings." Sesshomaru whispered.

Soon they landed in an open clearing near a lake, its glassy surface reflected the moonlight like a watery mirror. Rin and Jaken had already fallen asleep by a poorly made fire. The glow from the embers flickered upon their reposed faces making their bodies emanate dark shadows across the ground. Sesshomaru loosened his grip around Kagome's waist and let her walk freely. 'Didn't he make a point that he hates humans?' Kagome questioned herself. 'Why is he traveling with one?' A sudden thought came to her mind; she had never thanked him for his kindness in saving Miroku and Sango. "I.." She said diffidently as she turned around to face him. His stern amber eyes locked unemotionally with hers. A lump rose up in her throat. Though she hadn't realized it before, he shared many attributes with InuYasha. The same silver hair, light eyes, strong build. Yet somehow, they both seemed so different from each other. "I'm sorry I hit you... And I just wanted to say, thank you, for saving my friends.." Rin awoke to this unfamiliar female voice and opened an eye in curiosity. Sesshomaru slowly nodded "You're welcome." He responded coolly. "But why, did you have to take me?" She inquired with a look of confusion on her face. Sesshomaru stood silent, she had no intimation as to whether he was thinking, or if he just didn't plan on answering. "You will teach me about these 'feelings.'" He replied gradually. "I want to know the different types; I want to experience them. Then maybe I can understand certain things." He said as he glanced over at Rin, sensing her awake. "Think of it as repayment for saving your friends. You have until tomorrow to give me an answer." With that he was off, speeding through the woods to an unknown destination. There was another noticeable difference between him and InuYasha. Sesshomaru was so mysterious; you could never quite tell what was on his mind. On the other hand, InuYasha would make sure you knew how he felt, slouching, sighing heavily, and of course the commonly used, "feh." As Kagome stared out onto the lake, contemplating her answer to Sesshomaru, she felt a cool hand touch her shoulder. She jumped, startled, and turned to see a little girl, who looked much like her when she was younger. "I'm Rin, what's your name?" She asked inquisitively. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." she responded with a smile. Rin sat down beside her and gazed out onto the lake as well. "Are you Sesshomaru-sama's girlfriend?" She questioned. Kagome blushed and shook her head. "Actually, it's kind of a strange story," she began, "I guess you could say I'm going out with his brother." "Oh." Rin responded disappointedly. "I wish we could have another girl traveling with us. I've never had a sister, but have always wanted one." "I hear ya." Kagome answered, reminiscing about her brother Souta. "You're actually kind of lucky that you don't have siblings." she joked. Rin nodded, "Maybe…" She whispered, "But sometimes being alone can get so… lonely."

The crimson stained sun slowly arose over the tops of the trees as InuYasha and the group lay on the cold ground after a restless night. While the others were trying to sleep, InuYasha was on his side wide awake, head resting on his clawed hand. His ears twitched back and forth with impatience. 'Sesshomaru wants everything of mine,' he thought agitatedly to himself. 'First my Tetsugia, now Kagome… Wait, what am I saying? She's not mine…' InuYasha blushed as he reminisced, thinking of the times he and Kagome had shared. Unknown to him, at that same moment her thoughts were mutual. Kagome sat facing the lake, Rin sleeping soundly on her lap. She watched the sunrise and wondered if InuYasha had seen it as well. She sighed heavily and tilted her head towards the sky. "InuYasha, rescue me." She murmured. InuYasha could have sworn he had heard someone whisper his name. Quickly, he sat up facing the empty woods. "Kagome…" he said softly.

As Kagome watched the reflection of the sunrise dance on the lake, a clawed hand touched her back. "Inu..." she began to say in high spirits as she turned her head, only to discover Sesshomaru behind her. He stared blankly back at her, unmoved by her display of emotions. She tried to correct herself, "In..u..nder a minute, this girl fell asleep waiting for you." She put a big fake smile on her face hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't notice she had begun to say his adversary's name. He nodded and asked nonchalantly, "Have you decided?" She turned her head back towards the water as Sesshomaru sat beside her. "I'll stay." She responded indignantly, "Not for you…" she began, "for her sake." she said as she looked down at Rin, "and for the sake of my friends."

A slight wind carrying a familiar sent blew lightly through the trees and under InuYasha's nose. "Cherry blossoms?" InuYasha questioned as his nose twitched, "I picked up her sent!" InuYasha shouted excitedly as he shook Shippo. He didn't feel like bothering Miroku and Sango who were snuggled up together, sharing a quilted blanket Kagome had brought to Feudal Japan a while back. InuYasha glanced up at them and his eyes narrowed. "Feh, whatever. Let's leave those two alone and go find Kagome." Shippo noticed them nestling and nodded in agreement. "Let's go." he urged.

"Let's see… Where do I start…" Kagome mumbled as Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken sat pretzel-style in front of her staring attentively. Now she knew what being a pre-school teacher felt like, "Oh! Excitement." she began slowly, "How do I explain… It's when you're about to do something you really want to do, or can't wait to do." Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Go on." He advocated her. "Um... Hate. Hate is when you absolutely never want to see another thing again, when you can't stand the thought of something." 'Kikyo.' Kagome thought to herself. 'like that hanyou brother of mine..' Sesshomaru deliberated. "Love is the opposite," Kagome continued. "Love is when you want to spend every waking hour with someone or doing something." Rin sighed dreamily, "Love." Jaken tossed his head disapprovingly back and forth. "humans." he muttered.

InuYasha and Shippo had arrived at the destination of the sent. They stared in disbelief at its source. Shippo whapped InuYasha violently on the back of the head. "A cherry tree?!" He yelled, "InuYasha, I hate to say it, but you're losing your sense of smell in old age." The kitsue said slyly. InuYasha snatched him up in a rage, by his bushy tail. "Old age?" InuYasha inquired with a maniac look in his eyes. "Don't hurt me!" Shippo squeaked frightfully as he curled up defensively into a ball.

"That pretty much sums up 'emotions'." Kagome concluded. Rin and Jaken had already dosed off from boredom. Sesshomaru still sat in the same position as when the lecture started. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." Sesshomaru said with an intimation of enthusiasm in his voice. Kagome smiled. "I guess I'm just a good teacher." she responded as she sat in the shade of a vast elm tree, exhausted from standing.

InuYasha sniffed the air as Shippo dangled high above the ground in front of him. "You smell that? It's Kagome…" he said eagerly. "You sure about that grandpa?" Shippo said sarcastically. "Shut up," InuYasha responded. "I'm serious, and she's close by…"

Sesshomaru lowered himself slowly to sit at Kagome's side. The afternoon sunlight gleamed through the vacant spaces between the leaves of the vast elm tree, leaving luminous speckles of light to coat the ground. "Those two can sleep anywhere." Kagome remarked as she pointed to Rin and Jaken dozing in a patch of grass that was completely sun-drenched. Jaken was starting to turn a light shade of red. "I think he might be getting sunburn…" she said apprehensively. A tilted almost-smile came over Sesshomaru's face. "Forget about them…" he said nonchalantly as he casually leaned in towards her. "I believe we have much more important matters to discuss."

InuYasha was on all fours sniffing the ground, trying to catch an inkling of Kagome's sent. Shippo stood tip-toe on top of InuYasha's back, trying to catch a glimpse of anyone walking by who remotely looked like Kagome. Suddenly, he saw a raven-haired woman with her back towards them, walking deeper into the woods. Shippo squinted his eyes, "Kagome wait!" he squeaked. InuYasha's head perked up, much like a dog's does when he's being called for supper. Shippo toppled off of his back and onto the grass from the sudden jolt. "Kagome?" He questioned, 'maybe this nose is getting old, I couldn't smell her sent at all…' he thought curiously to himself, 'Eh, it could be all the cherry blossoms around here.' Subsequently, he caught sight of the woman in the forest. InuYasha quickly scooped Shippo into his arms and started to run after the female figure. He edged his way narrowly around thorn bushes and random branches as he got closer and closer to the girl. He placed Shippo on the ground and approached her, placing a hand on her abnormally cold shoulder. "K-" InuYasha stuttered as the figure turned to face him. "Ki-Kikyo?"

A depraved smirk came over her face. She hid it quickly and acted like the innocent shrine maiden she once had been. "Oh, InuYasha." she said delicately as she wrapped her arms around him, glaring mischievously over his shoulder at a slightly confused Shippo. InuYasha didn't return the embrace and stood unmoved by her forged emotions. She pulled away slowly as she noticed his distance. "Did you have anything to do with Kagome's disappearance?" He inquired with a grim look spreading across his face. Her eyebrows knit with perplexity. "Is she gone?" she replied falsely dumbfounded. Her face displayed no interest, when inside this was the thing she had been praying for... A chance to get at InuYasha. He grabbed her harshly by the shoulders. "Are you positive you did nothing… You didn't…" He searched for the answer deep within her cold emotionless eyes. She merely blinked. "Nothing. But if you want to find out what did happen… You might want to look over there." She pointed in the direction of a clearing surrounded by various types of trees. There Kagome sat, with her back towards InuYasha, Sesshomaru by her side. Shippo was the first to spot her, "Kagome!" he said eagerly as he ran in her direction. InuYasha's eyes widened in anguish as he saw his demon brother leaning in place a kiss on her smooth, untouched lips. The lips that he believed were rightfully his. A low growl started within his chest. He swiftly let go of Kikyo's icy shoulders, and ran past Shippo as well as the protruding tree limbs blocking his path. He tightly wedged himself in the space between Sesshomaru and Kagome, preventing any access to her. "InuYasha, you came!" Kagome said ecstatically as she placed her arms lovingly around him, planting an unexpected kiss on his neck. He blushed furiously as he felt her chest rise and fall against his back. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger as he witnessed the demonstration of emotions in front of him. Something inside of him snapped. "Correct me if I'm wrong Kagome…" He responded frigidly as he stood up, InuYasha rose as well, aware of the oncoming altercation. "This emotion is called hate." He pulled the sword effortlessly from its hilt. Before InuYasha could react, he was cut deeply across the chest. Kagome backed away in panic as he convulsed in pain, grabbing at the wound in his chest. His vision was starting to blur as he glanced up at Kagome. "Save- yourself." He said as he stood erratically and unleashed "blades of blood" upon his older sibling. Sesshomaru dodged his brother's poor aim with ease and slashed InuYasha's left arm. Warm, red fluid came dripping from the incision, spilling over the rip in his sleeve. InuYasha fell to his knees. Kagome fell with him, her arms protectively around him. Hot tears poured from her sweet chocolate eyes, mingling with the stains of blood on InuYasha's tattered clothes. "Stop it! Please!" She begged as she shook with sobs. "Half-breeds deserve no mercy." He said in a blind rage as he lifted his sword, about to strike the final blow. A sudden eccentric wind blew through the trees, scattering InuYasha's silver hair. An unnatural growl rattled in his chest and his eyes turned the same color as the blood staining his shirt. Sesshomaru stood unable to move. Kagome pulled back in apprehension, Shippo ran to her and hid himself within her arms. "There are no half-breeds here…" InuYasha grimaced as a wild look came into his eyes.

"No InuYasha!" Kagome screamed in disbelief as she placed Shippo on the ground beside her. "You're hurt, don't injure yourself even more…" the words came spilling out, "Sesshomaru's not as bad a guy as you think he is…" InuYasha barely heard her words because his focus was placed intently on his demon brother. He looked up insanely from under his narrowed eyebrows, "I'm going to mutilate you.." He snarled as he stood and held a contorted blood-coated claw menacingly out in front of him. Sesshomaru slid the sword back into its hilt as a glowing whip extended from his hand. "We'll see who'll be mutilated…" This was all too much for Kagome to bare, she ran instinctively without thought in front of InuYasha, trying to terminate the fight. Sesshomaru had already begun to lower his whip swiftly upon InuYasha as Kagome ran unknowing, directly into its path. The next few minutes went in slow motion; Kagome felt a slicing searing pain across her chest and stomach as she fell with an unnatural thud onto the ground. InuYasha snapped out of his demon state and stared at Kagome sprawled on the grass, raven hair covering her face and spots of blood seeping through her school uniform. She coughed and struggled to try and sit up. InuYasha forgot about his brother and fell down beside her. He pealed her gently of the floor and held her tightly to him, tears falling freely from his light amber eyes. A realization came over Sesshomaru, he had harmed someone he had come to truly care about. By this time Rin and Jaken had awoken from the noise of the battle. "Kagome-sama…" Rin whispered. Shippo stood with his mouth agape, unable to believe the sight of anguish in front if him. Sesshomaru's usually expressionless face was covered with heartbreak as he cautiously came forward to see if Kagome was alright. As he approached, InuYasha shot his head up and glared menacingly. "Don't.. You touch her.." He struggled to say, all of the blood he had lost started to make him look pale and faded. "You did this.." InuYasha muttered as hot tears trickled down his cheeks. Sesshomaru looked almost hurt by those words as he started to back away, then run rapidly into the woods, escaping the burden of guilt. Jaken scuttled after him while Rin stood staring at her newly found friend, wounded and possibly fatally injured. "Rin, lets go." Jaken urged as she turned to face her. She bit her lip and only nodded as she followed Jaken into the forest.

Kagome's eyes opened and closed tightly, the pain was almost unbearable. "Hold on." InuYasha's words echoed deep within her throbbing head as she fell fast asleep in his arms. He wrapped his shirt around her to stop the bleeding. Although his undershirt was drenched with the blood he had spilt for her. Shippo tried to keep them stable as InuYasha staggered through the woods, Kagome held close to his heart, his blood merging with hers. They struggled to find the clearing in which they left Miroku and Sango. InuYasha felt like he was about to collapse when he heard their soft laughter muffled under a blanket. 'I don't even want to know what those two are doing…' He thought wearily to himself. Shippo, InuYasha and Kagome stood over the blanket as InuYasha coughed a pronounced, "keh." The movement under the blanket stopped as Miroku cautiously poked his head out, Sango shyly remained hidden. Miroku's eyes widened with trepidation and a serious look came over his face as he saw them both, maimed and soaked in scarlet. "What happened?" he asked curiously as he stood, shirtless. Shippo blushed and covered his eyes; Sango poked her crimson face out as well. InuYasha laid her down on the warm quilt and used another available blanket to cover her. "Sesshomaru." InuYasha murmured. Sango put a hand up to her gaping mouth. Kagome was as pale as a porcelain doll, the extreme hues of burgundy were a contrast to her pastel skin.

"We'll go ask Kaede for some medicinal herbs…" Miroku began, grabbing Sango lightly by the arm, "Come Sango." he said gently leading her off on a trail through the forest. Shippo and Kirara were at their heels, tails dragging behind them. InuYasha was left with the silence only broken by the sound of Kagome's gradually beating heart. He lay down beside her, one hand compressed over the still bleeding wound. With this pressure Kagome twitched slightly from the tenderness and opened her half-lidded eyes. Her voice was dry and in dire need of water. "InuYasha." She squeaked silently with a half smile spreading across her fair face. InuYasha looked up from the wound at her features. She showed no sign of pain, she was strong, perhaps even stronger than him. He ran his hand through her raven hair, pushing it back, out of her chocolate eyes. She cast her eyes away from his passionate face, toward the ground beside her. "I'm not long for this world," She mouthed the words so silent that any human would be unable to hear, but he could pick it up. InuYasha shook his head, as a hot tear lead a path down Kagome's cheek. InuYasha brushed it away and noticed some color come back to her face. "Stop exaggerating Kagome," InuYasha tried to joke, but failed miserably. "Don't forget me.." She whispered as her the hurt expression in her eyes made contact with his radiant auburn ones. This was too much.. This couldn't happen again… Another woman he loved gone… Because of him… Always because of him. He leaned in, desperately trying to catch her essence before it faded away. He held her trembling with fear that she might soon become the soulless shell that was Kikyo. He stared into her tear filled eyes. 'Don't do that…' he thought silently to himself. Her lips quivered as tears fell freely in rivers from her eyes. He resisted at first, and then stubbornly forced himself into it. 'If you don't now you never will…' he convinced himself. Then, with slight pressure he pressed his temperate lips against her cool ones. His heart beat wildly, he wanted to kiss all of her tears away, he wanted to make it so she would never cry again. She weakly put an icy hand up to his cheek and brought him closer to her. After a short time she pulled away, tilting her head in a violent cough. InuYasha put and arm around her head for support, and once again she lay unconscious in his arms.

Sesshomaru stared unemotionally at his reflection in the vast lake in front of him. He was alone. He used to be this way, before Jaken, before Rin, before those pitiful creatures had clouded his judgment with their emotions. He never understood them, and accepted the fact that he never would. Then that damn woman had to get in his way. That damn… He shook his head. It wasn't her fault. A rustling was heard and the sound of feet behind him. But he did not turn for he knew who it was; he could recognize their scent a mile away. "Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin said hushed as she knelt behind him. "That girl… Kagome-sama is dying…" She urged as Jaken stepped infront of her. "Can't you see he doesn't care?" Jaken interjected, but Rin pushed him aside as she cautiously put her hand into Sesshomaru's. The glared down at her, at the unwanted yet unignorable attachment that existed between them.

The expression she held on her face, in her eyes, was almost irresistible. He knelt down to her level. "If it is what you truly wish…" She nodded energetically. Now he was following orders from a human. He wondered how much lower he would have to stoop, how much more dignity would be given up, for her sake. He blinked and stood facing the darkness of the woods. "Let's go." He merely replied, running towards the aroma of blood that tantalized his nose. Rin wasn't far behind, Jaken had tripped over a rock and was stumbling to get up. "Waaait for me!" he cried into the emptiness.

The group had returned from Kaede's shack with as many treatments as they could possibly find. Lotions, potions, herbs, but nothing worked. InuYasha threw an empty bottle to the ground in frustration. "Damn it…" She was still breathing- though less frequently. Tears of aggravation started to form in InuYasha's eyes but he hid them in typical machismo style. He wouldn't show his pain, his sorrow in front of his friends. For if he showed his weakness he feared they would become weak as well. Now all they could do was treat the abrasion, redress the bandages and hope for the best. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw InuYasha over her, rapping a new binding tenderly around the wound. A sad smile came to her face, 'I think this is the most attention InuYasha has ever paid me.' she thought silently to herself.

Darkness was setting in and night was silently slipping over the forest. Stars came out as sharp piercing points of light in the lilac sky; there was a new moon that particular evening. Kagome felt a twinge of pressure on her stomach and opened her eyes slightly, noticing a man watching intently over her, not the hanyou she had grown so accustomed to. There was an absence of dog ears in the mass of now coffee colored hair that enveloped his head. His usually golden eyes had dimmed into a shade of chocolate brown. Kagome couldn't help but stare at this handsome new suitor. Their eyes met and locked for only a second. He blushed and quickly turned away in embarrassment. The corners of Kagome's mouth curled upward. 'Damn it! I hate it when I'm human…' InuYasha thought stubbornly to himself. 'I can't smell anything, I can't fight either. To top it all off, now I have to deal with a load of these stupid sensations and emotions I don't normally deal with as a half-demon...' The rest of the group was sleeping soundly around the warm glow of a campfire, sticks infrequently popping because of the heat. Shadows and light danced across their tranquil faces. Sango lay beside Miroku, twitching slightly in her sleep as he caressed her bottom, groggily mumbling, "Will you bear my children? Ten, even twenty of them you say?!" He chuckled to himself, clearly having a pleasant dream. Shippo was snoozing on top of Kirara who occasionally let out a relaxed purr. It seemed InuYasha had been the only one up, unable to sleep because of his human form and the anxiety he held for Kagome. Although she knew this, she asked anyway to break the awkward silence, "Why are you up so late?" She mumbled. "No reason in particular." He lied still facing the woods, trying to appear macho. She silently laughed for she knew the truth. She didn't know how much time she had left, but was certainly glad to spend it with InuYasha. She wanted to let him know her true feelings, everything she held within her heart before she left the living realm and onto the next. Cautiously, she reached up and took his hand in hers, her fingers intertwined with his no longer clawed ones. He turned towards her, giving a shy, perplexed look. "InuYasha I…" the words came hard to her, as if she had forgotten the English language completely. "Don't strain yourself Kagome," InuYasha comforted her, putting a strong hand up to her forehead and brushing the bangs gently out of her eyes. "You can rest. I'll still be here in the morning." 'Sure you will,' Kagome thought sorrowfully to herself, 'although... I may not be… Please InuYasha,' she wanted to tell him so badly, 'life goes on without me, live and defeat Naraku, avenge me. Don't give up just because I'm not beside you, never give up. Keep me alive in your memories for that is the only place I shall live.' A lone tear went unnoticed trickling down her cheek. She only nodded and looked up at him questioning shyly, "Is it ok if I sleep on your lap tonight?" InuYasha's face turned crimson. "S-sure." He stuttered as she weakly brought her head up and laid it heavily on InuYasha's legs. She wrapped he arms slowly around his waist, his heart beat rapidly. Damn human emotions. "I wanted to tell you Kagome…" InuYasha started but was interrupted, "You're warm." Kagome commented groggily as she closed her eyes in exhaustion. InuYasha turned to see if everyone else was asleep before he compassionately pulled the covers up around her. He put a hand lightly on her back, rhythmically moving it back and forth, he smiled. "Stay warm Kagome." Her uneven breaths were the only warm thing about her. InuYasha could feel them through his robes as her chest irregularly rose and fell against his leg. Gradually, the movement stopped. "Kagome?" InuYasha questioned in a panic. "Kagome?!" He shouted as he grabbed her by the shoulders, she lay limp within his hands. He shook her gently, her head rolling with each movement. Then the realization struck, she was gone. "No…" InuYasha whispered, "Please, Kagome don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again… You were the only one who truly accepted me. You saved me," A lump rose up in the back of his throat, "I want to be with you, there's still so much I need to share with you…" Hot rivers of tears cascaded down his rosy cheeks. She was pale and lifeless; it was just like looking at Kikyo. He half expected her to open her eyes with the same cold stare and remark, "Die InuYasha." or something cruel then drag him to the depths of hell. He would probably go too; he would go anywhere to be with Kagome. He laid her down, unable to look upon her motionless body sprawled across the blankets. Kagome was always so full of life; her inertness tormented him, he had to get away. He grabbed the Tetsugia and ran, there was no destination involved, he just couldn't accept the loss of someone else close to him. All that he loved were fated to die, so he was going to end the senseless cycle. He decided to stop the pain that very night.

The Tensega pulsed as luminous lines emanated from its hilt. Rin stared in amazement. "I think we're getting close Sesshomaru-sama." Her comment went unacknowledged as they approached the clearing. Two humans as well as two youkai slept soundly by a fire. Then there was Kagome, alone and unresponsive, sprawled over various blankets, her school uniformed drenched in scarlet. Sesshomaru winced, he had done this to her. Jaken nosily stumbled out of the bushes as Rin quickly turned around with a finger up to her mouth to hush him. "People are trying to sleep!" She whispered a warning. Jaken opened his mouth to argue, but was cut short as he noticed Sesshomaru's harsh glare. He didn't want to have to deal with these humans if they awoke. He just wanted to do his job, and forget this whole ordeal ever happened. He unsheathed the sword, the light from the fire refracted in its blade. The creatures from the underworld appeared abruptly, in one effortless swipe they were decimated into dust and a slow yet steady heartbeat emerged. The spots of blood started to fade across Kagome's shirt and color came back to her ashen cheeks. She took in a sharp breath. "My job is done. Let's go." Sesshomaru said silently as he entered the woods once again, unaware of his destination. Although he was aware of his intention, he would go back to tracking as well as defeating the demon Naraku. Far before his hanyou brother could sense him, he would surely be on his trail. Then, after that task was finished, he would have time to think of other trivial things. 'Thank you Kagome-sama….' he thought to himself, 'For teaching me to feel.' once again he was emerged in the woods around him, Rin and Jaken not far behind.

Kagome opened her auburn eyes wide as she took in a deep breath. "I'm... Alive?" She questioned as she sat upright, staring in disbelief at her palms, feeling the rapid heartbeat within her chest. She looked around. All of the group was accounted for, with the exception of the one she wanted to see the most. "InuYasha!" She cried out in excitement, noticing the bloodstains had gone from her shirt, as well as the deep gash across her chest. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama." she whispered, for somehow she knew it was him that saved her. There was no answer to her call. She looked around for any traces as to where InuYasha had gone. Behind the sleeping Shippo and Kirara was a freshly made trail of broken twigs and branches leading deep into the woods. Fate guided her into believing InuYasha was the cause of it. She ran hurriedly onto the path, thorns pulling at her flesh and skirt oblivious as to what she would find. Although, something in her heart told her it wasn't going to be good.

InuYasha held the untransformed Testugia horizontally in front of him. Tears of regret ran down his blotched face, with each sob he shook. He was tired of living in a perplexed world of death and destruction, where everything beautiful had to die. He wasn't sure if he was able to do it, if he could inflict pain upon himself and impale the sword deep into his chest to end the hassle of living. It was for the best, it was the only way to be with Kagome. "I can do this…" He encouraged himself. "On the count of three. One…" he held the sword farther away from his body in outstretched arms. "two…" He bended his arms at the elbows ready to strike. "InuYasha!" He heard a voice echo in the forest, Kagome's soft gentle voice. "God, I'm going insane..." InuYasha closed his eyes tightly, getting ready to end it, but when he opened them again, there before him stood a stunning, fully recovered Kagome. She took in a sharp breath of apprehension as she saw the blade he held, pressed against his chest. His hands shook with hesitation as the Tetsugia landed on the dirt with a thud. "Now I'm seeing things, I really have gone mental." Kagome's eyes filled to the brim with tears. If she had gotten there only a second later, the InuYasha she knew and loved would be gone forever. "Oh, InuYasha!" she cried in exasperation as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hot tears falling onto the collar of his shirt. A shaking hand gently caressed her back as if to make sure she was real. InuYasha let out a quick sigh of relief. "You're alive, oh Kagome…" He pulled her closer, afraid that if he let go she would disappear, that this was only some insane dream. He felt her warm breath against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. The sun slowly rose over the mountains beyond the forest, the nightmare had come to an end. InuYasha's features progressively changed in the rays from the rising sun. His silver hair returned as well as the dog-like ears on top of his head that now twitched with excitement. He closed his coffee colored eyes and when they opened again they had turned a golden hue. Half-demon once again, the side of InuYasha Kagome secretly liked the best. She bit her lip. Tempted and unable to resist, she put a hand gently behind his head pulling him closer to her. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. His hand searched her body, resting at the hips. She knotted her fingers in his hair and ran one hand down his back. No one knew how long they had stood there, but when they returned Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were awake and desperately searching for their missing friends.

Later that day, they were on the road again, on the path to destroy Naraku and any assortment of demons that got in their way. Miroku yawned, stretching his arms and placing one hand on Sango's shoulder playfully. She quickly swatted it away. Miroku put on his pouting face. "Rejected." Shippo whispered to Kirara who let out an energetic purr. Kagome looked up bashfully at InuYasha. "Last night…" She began, "Was there something you wanted to say to me?" The rest of the gang looked up at the hanyou with curiosity. Their conversation played like a recording in his mind, _"I wanted to tell you Kagome…"_' He blushed and shook his head furiously. "No, Nothing." He lied, bringing his eyes off her face, searching for something to distract her from the discussion. "Look, it's Naraku!" he shouted enthusiastically as he pointed to an old lady across the field, in a village near by. "Where?" she questioned anxiously, following the path of his finger. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the target. "InuYasha, I think that's just an old woman." she said flatly. "You never know, he can take all sorts of forms!" InuYasha shouted as Kagome spotted him running ahead on the path. "InuYasha, get back here!" she yelled as he continued to run. "Osuwari!"


End file.
